1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a television stand, and more particularly to a foldable and rotatable television stand for a vehicle.
2. Description of Related Art
A television is mounted in a van to increase passenger enjoyment during a journey. The conventional stand for a television comprises a hollow frame securely attached to the ceiling of a van. However, because the conventional television stand is attached to the ceiling of the van, the conventional television stand will reduce the internal space available in the van. The convenience of getting in or out of the van will be reduced.
In addition, because the conventional television stand is securely mounted in the van, the television mounted in the conventional stand cannot rotate to accommodate the position of the viewer.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved television stand to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide an improved television stand having a base, a pivotal hinge extension, an extension, a pivot plate and a frame. The pivotal hinge extension integrally formed on the base and having a cavity defined therein. The extension is integrally formed on the base and extends laterally into the cavity. The pivot plate is pivotally mounted on the extension with a longitudinal axle. The frame receives the television and is pivotally connected to the pivot plate with a lateral axis. By such an arrangement, the frame can be rotated parallel with the roof of the van when the television mounted in the frame is not in use. This improves the convenience of the television stand when the television is being used and when it is stored.
The other objective of the invention is to provide an improved television stand. Because the frame is pivotally mounted on the base with a longitudinal axis, the frame can be longitudinally rotated relative to the base. Consequently, the television stand is much more versatile.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.